Pancakes
by potterfan36041
Summary: Little Angie Oliver wishes to cook her parents breakfast one morning. Sorry the summary is so bad, but this is the best way to describe it.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything associated with them. I do, however, own the characters of Jase Oliver and Angie Oliver.

Early one Saturday morning, the Oliver house was quiet. Five year old Angie Oliver was lying in bed, waiting for Jase, her mom, or dad to come in. Her mommy and daddy rarely slept in late, but it seemed like they were today.

She sat up in bed and sniffed the air. No breakfast. She then slipped out of the bed and pulled on the robe her mommy had given her for Christmas. Mommy and Daddy worked hard, so why not do something for them?

She walked past Jase's room and the new nursery that her daddy had been working on for the past few months. She then turned and went down the stairs having to pick up the edge of her little night gown so she wouldn't trip. When she arrived in the kitchen, nobody was there.

She walked over to the cupboard and looked around. She wanted to do something special for Mommy and Daddy. When Daddy would make breakfast, he always used flour. She looked up and saw it, now she just had to get to it.

She pulled up a chair and reached to get the flour. Tipping the bag towards the floor, she grabbed it and walked over to the bar and placed the bag on the floor, so she could go get another chair. Once she dragged the chair over to the table, she picked up the flour and tumbled up onto the chair before she placed it on the table.

"Bowl," Angie said, to herself, as she scrambled back down the chair and began searching through the cabinets. As she searched, she grabbed a bowl and then flung herself back on top of the chair and placed the bowl on the counter. What else did she need?

She hopped off her chair and began clambering around the kitchen. Her Daddy used yucky milk too, so she walked over to the refrigerator. Of course they put the milk on a shelf that she couldn't reach so she scrambled back over to her chair and pushed it over to the refrigerator. She then climbed up and pulled out the milk, hopped back off the chair, placed the milk on it, and then pushed it back over to the bar.

"Okay, I guess a little bit of both," Angie said as she poured milk into the bowl and then dumped heaps of flour in with her hands. She then looked around the kitchen for a spoon. She knew that you were supposed to stir it together to get it right. She spotted one on the other counter and again climbed off her chair, and accidentally knocked over the milk. She quickly jumped back on top of the chair and set it right, but not before half of it had spilled on the floor. "Oh boy."

Although the mess was mounting, she knew she would clean it up when she got done, that was what her daddy did. She now pushed her chair over to the other counter, climbed up and grabbed a spoon. She then climbed back down and pushed it back over to the bar and climbed back up so that she could stir it all together.

"Tommy, honey, you up?" Kim whispered as she rolled over to her other side. She had a splitting headache that was causing her to feel rather nauseous and she would do anything if he would go get her some Tylenol right now.

"I am now," Tommy said as he rolled over to face her. "What do you need?"

"A bullet to my brain would be nice right now," Kim said as she shaded her eyes from the sunlight that was coming through the windows.

"You want me to go get you some Tylenol?" Tommy asked as he walked over to the windows and pulled the shades down.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Kim said as he nodded his head and then walked out of the room. Her third pregnancy had been a lot rougher than the first two and the both of them agreed that this would be their last child. Tommy didn't think he could stand to put her through this type of pain again.

"Jase, you wanna get up buddy?" Tommy asked as he walked into his three-year-old son's room. Jase was usually bouncing around on their bed by this time of the morning trying to wake them up.

"Daddy," Jase said, excitedly as he bolted upright and then jumped off his bed into Tommy's waiting arms. "Where's Mommy?"

"Still in bed, come on, we gotta get something from the kitchen for her," Tommy said as Jase snuggled closer to him. Tommy then walked on to Angie's room and was surprised to see that she was already out of bed. Usually she would go wake up Jase and then the two of them would come in there, so what was she up to this morning? "Let's find your sister?"

"Angdie! Angdie!" Jase yelled as they walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Angdie!"

"What?" Angie's impatient voice asked as she continued to stir together her wonderful meal. She didn't want for Jase to wake up their parents before breakfast was done.

"Angdie!" Jase yelled as he ran into the kitchen and Tommy walked in just a few steps behind him. "You're a mess!"

"Jase! I'm going to clean up in a minute," Angie said, impatiently, as she continued to stir the goo together, Tommy, meanwhile was surveying the kitchen, very carefully. It was obvious to him what she was trying to do and although it was probably something that would make him and Kim throw up, he appreciated the thought.

"Angdie! Angdie! Angdie!" Jase continued to yell as Angie glared down at him from her flour-covered chair.

"You're going to wake up Mommy and Daddy," Angie said, urgently, as Jase smiled up at her.

"Daddy's already awake," Jase said, as Angie slowly looked up from her masterpiece and saw her daddy standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Daddy...I didn't mean to make a mess. I just wanted to make you breakfast," Angie began to apologize as Tommy walked across the room and gathered her in a bear hug.

"It's fine," Tommy said as he heard her start crying and looked down at Jase who had climbed up on the chair and was stirring the gooey batter. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Angie admitted as Tommy set her down on top of the table and then picked up her batter and dared to taste it. She actually had not done that bad and it wouldn't take him a very long time to make some pancakes. "But, Daddy, you're not supposed to do anything."

"You did the hard part," Tommy said as he picked her up and put her on the floor. "Do me a favor, go change and take this bottle to Mommy."

"Okay," Angie said, eagerly, as she turned and ran up the stairs and into her room to throw on some clothes.

"Tommy, why'd you take so long?" Kim asked as she heard the door open, but didn't open her eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy told me to give this to you," Angie said as she handed Kim a bottle of Tylenol and Kim looked over at her.

"What's on your face?" Kim asked as she turned over and took the Tylenol bottle out of Angie's hands.

"Flour," Angie said as Kim had a confused look cross her face. How had Angie gotten into the flour already this morning? "Daddy's fixing breakfast."

"Oh, thank you for this. Tell Daddy I'll be down in a little while," Kim said as she sat up and rubbed her temples. Her body ached all over and she was quite certain that today was going to be a very long day.

"Mommy said she'll be down in a little bit," Angie said as she walked up behind Tommy and he reached down and picked her.

"It's your breakfast. How big do you want the pancakes?" Tommy asked as Angie's eyes widened. She hadn't expected to be able to help once Daddy took over.

"I want them to be little, like me," Angie said as Tommy laughed. It was true that Angie had inherited the short gene in the family. She was only about a head taller than Jase.

"Tommy, what happened in here?" Kim asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw milk spilled on the floor and flour on almost every surface. She was in no shape to clean this up today and when she looked down at Jase, she couldn't help but sigh. It wasn't even nine o'clock and he already needed a bath.

"Angie made breakfast," Tommy said, pointedly, as Angie happily stirred the pancake mix she had made while waiting to put more on the griddle.

"Well thank you so much," Kim said as she walked over and gave Angie a happy hug and she managed to get some flour on herself as well. "Jase, you want to go watch some cartoons?"

"Mommy, I want to stay in here," Jase said as he splashed his hands in the milk and Kim couldn't help but laugh. He was managing to get it all over him, but it was all right.

"I'll clean it up," Tommy whispered in Kim's ear as she passed and she gave him a small nod.

"Daddy, I love you," Angie said as Tommy took in a long breath to try to keep his emotions in check.

"I love you too, baby girl, I love you too," Tommy said as he continued working on the pancakes while the rest of his family settled into the kitchen that had been destroyed all because a little girl wanted to make pancakes for her parents.

AN: Okay, the inspiration for this came from an e-mail I received. I know that it is not on the long side, but I couldn't help but do this. I hope you like it!


End file.
